Tell Me Your Secret
by Kuroify
Summary: Yoongi benar-benar merasa semua ini sangatlah tak adil—pada poin ini, ia hanya ingin mengetahui apapun tentang Seokjin. [BTS YoonJin]


_Bangtan Boys [BTS] © Big Hit Entertainment_

 **Tell Me Your Secret**

— **K** u **r** o **i** f **y**

.

.

.

Rahasia adalah suatu hal yang… umum. Yoongi menyadarinya sedari dulu.

Ia duduk di atas salah satu kursi bar, memperhatikan punggung Seokjin yang bergeming seraya bertanya-tanya rahasia apa yang disimpan oleh sosok itu seorang diri, menjadi beban pada sepasang pundak lebar yang selalu berhasil membuat Jimin merasa iri. Semua orang pasti memiliki setidaknya satu rahasia yang disimpan hanya untuk diri sendiri—satu rahasia yang jika orang lain tahu pun, dipastikan akibat sebuah ketidaksengajaan atau berakhir pada penyesalan.

Kim Seokjin adalah periang; tidak seberlebihan Hoseok, berada pada kadar seharusnya, dan tidak dibuat-buat. Cukup berisik di saat-saat tertentu, namun penuh afeksi sederhana yang terpencar jelas tanpa usaha untuk memamerkan. Seokjin terkadang terlalu baik hati juga ceroboh, mengkhawatirkan orang-orang di sekitarnya tanpa sengaja. Mengkhawatirkan orang-orang yang pada awalnya tak mempedulikan eksistensinya; orang-orang seperti Yoongi.

Namun sebatas itu—Seokjin adalah sosok baik hati, penuh afeksi, dan periang. Yoongi tak dapat menambahkan variabel lain karena (ia baru menyadarinya belangan ini) Seokjin tak penah benar-benar membuka diri. Tidak padanya yang merupakan tetangga pintu kamar sebelah, tidak pada Jungkook yang _notabene_ adalah adiknya.

" _Apa kau tahu siapa lelaki yang baru saja menemui Seokjin?"_

 _Suatu hari Yoongi bertanya, tak sedang sanggup menangguhkan rasa penasaran. Ia tak penah menyukai ide di mana Jungkook adalah narasumber opsi pertama dalam situasi apapun, kapan pun. Sayangnya, terkadang Jungkook adalah satu-satunya yang berkemungkinan besar dapat menjawab pertanyaan tentang Seokjin—karena mereka adalah saudara._

 _Yang tak Yoongi sukai adalah jawaban Jungkook yang sering kali tak sopan dan membuatnya memaki dalam hati karena telah bertanya. "Urus masalahmu sendiri,_ Hyung _. Jangan campuri masalah orang lain," misalnya. Itu adalah jawaban yang paling sering Yoongi dapatkan pada hari-hari biasa terlepas dari dirinya yang hanya bertanya setidaknya dua bulan sekali, jawaban yang membuatnya berhari-hari menyesal telah bertanya._

 _Tapi mungkin hari ini bukanlah hari-hari biasa, karena Jungkook tampak memandang meja di depannya dengan tatapan menerawang. "Aku tak tahu,_ Hyung _," ia tampak lemah, ringkih, dan Yoongi tanpa sadar membiarkan rasa bersalah menggerogotinya karena telah bertanya. Jungkook tersenyum mengejek yang secara jelas ditujukan pada diri sendiri. "Adik macam apa yang tak mengetahui sesuatu tentang kakaknya."_

" _Tentu banyak," Yoongi ingin menjawab. Banyak saudara kandung yang tak mengetahui terlalu dalam tentang satu sama lain dan Jungkook tak seharusnya merasa kecewa dengan kenyataan itu. Ia ingin mengatakannya namun memilih untuk menelan ludah dan bergumam, "Oh."_

 _Sejak saat itu, Yoongi tahu bahwa tak semua orang benar-benar mengenal Seokjin terlepas dari berapa kali mereka menyebut sang_ hyung _mudah dibaca, seperti sebuah buku dengan alur cerita klise yang tak perlu ditamatkan. Seokjin tak sesimpel itu, tak pernah segampang itu. Tidak baginya._

Selama hidupnya, Yoongi tak pernah membiarkan orang lain mengusik benaknya sedemikian rupa. Ia tak pernah membiarkan orang lain mengetahui rahasianya, lalu mempercayakan rahasia itu seolah menjaga rahasia adalah hal yang mudah. _Sebuah ketidaksengajaan atau berujung penyesalan_ , ia mengingat anggapan yang otaknya simpulkan. Ketidaksengajaan, tentu. Tentu saja.

Yoongi tak menyukai kenyataan bahwa Seokjin memegang rahasinya sementara ia tak tahu apapun, suatu hal penting, sakral, atau apapun tentang sang Kim. Tapi semua orang pasti memiliki sebuah rahasia—terutama ketika kau hidup di dalam satu rumah bersama enam orang lain yang meski kini dapat disebut teman, tetaplah orang-orang dengan berbagai macam latar belakang tak kentara.

" _Hyungie_ ," Taehyung yang beberapa saat lalu memasuki ruang tengah langsung melemparkan dirinya tepat di sebelah kiri Seokjin, menyamankan posisi di atas sofa, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak yang lebih tua. Seokjin membiarkan Taehyung berlaku semaunya, tetap fokus pada drama yang sedang ditayangkan hingga yang lebih muda kembali bersuara, "Hm? Apa ini?"

Sebelum Taehyung sempat menyentuh sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, Seokjin melompat spontan dengan tangan yang langsung menutup bagian sebelah kiri lehernya. Sepasang matanya menatap horor Taehyung yang dengan lugu mengernyitkan dahi, mengabaikan Namjoon dan Jimin yang kini ikut memperhatikan.

Meski berusaha ditutupi sedemikian rupa, Yoongi tahu Namjoon menyadari kapas yang diperban di leher Seokjin yang sebelumnya selalu terlihat bersih, putih, halus, dan menggoda. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia menambahkan kata menggoda yang ternyata terdengar sangat murah dan menjijikkan, tapi Yoongi memilih untuk berpura-pura tak mengacuhkan.

"Tunggu. Kalau itu adalah..." Namjoon menggantung kalimatnya dikarenakan tak menemukan kata ganti yang menurutnya tepat, berakhir menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang agaknya terdengar lebih sopan (dari segi manapun itu, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu). " _Hickey_. Ya, _hickey_ —maka kau pasti bercanda karena berusaha menutupinya dengan perban."

Kerutan pada dahi Taehyung menjadi pertanda bahwa ia tak menyukai ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut dan Yoongi dengan senang hati takkan mengakui bahwa ia menyadarinya. "Yang bercanda adalah kau, Namjoon- _hyung_ ," tandasnya disambut dengan gedikan bahu. Ia berdiri dari posisinya duduk di atas sofa, berusaha meraih Seokjin yang secara refleks menepis tangannya cepat.

"Ah, maafkan aku," Seokjin terlihat memaksakan senyuman, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya karena ia tengah berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Tentu saja bukan! Ini hanyalah… radang."

Namjoon menyeringai kecil. " _Hyung_ , kau adalah pembohong yang buruk," ia berkata ringan. Seokjin melemparkan tatapan membunuh yang tampaknya terlihat lucu bagi Namjoon karena lelaki itu tertawa, sedangkan Yoongi tak bisa merasa lebih setuju daripada yang kini ia rasakan.

Jimin, dengan segala usaha untuk mempercayai Seokjin atau mungkin menjebaknya (karena tak ada yang tahu bagaimana mekanisme otak bekerja pada tiap orang di dalam ruangan itu) berusaha untuk menjadi penengah. "Aku pernah mempelajari ilmu medis, _Hyung_. Mungkin aku bisa membantu?"

Terkadang, atau mungkin dalam situasi tertentu, Seokjin benar-benar dapat ditebak hingga titik terlihat bodoh bukan kepalang. Yoongi baru saja akan mengeluarkan suara untuk membantu ketika Taehyung berhasil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Seokjin yang bebas, membatalkan niatnya untuk menyelamatkan si pemilik iris _hazel_ dari situasi itu meski saat ini, menyelamatkan Seokjin sama dengan menyelamatkan dirinya. Tidak secara literal.

 _Pada akhirnya, semua orang mempunyai rahasia._

"Biarkan Jimin melihatnya, _Hyung_ ," nada suara Taehyung terdengar begitu rendah, mendominasi dan final. Yoongi benar-benar ingin mendengus, mengatai diri sendiri karena tidak melewatkan satupun rincian. Ia bahkan dapat melihat bagaimana Seokjin menahan napas gugup dengan wajah yang perlahan memerah.

Hoseok yang baru saja datang terlihat bingung dengan suasana canggung cenderung aneh yang terjadi, membisikkan Namjoon sesuatu yang ditangkap Yoongi sebagai, "Apa yang terjadi?" Karena Namjoon menjawab dengan ringan, "Hal menarik. Mau bertaruh denganku tentang sesuatu yang Seokjin- _hyung_ sembunyikan di balik kapas dan perban pada lehernya?"

Tepat setelah ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Hoseok, tatapannya bertubrukan dengan Seokjin yang sebelumnya sibuk berpikir sambil melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Lima detik berlalu, dan terlepas dari wajah Seokjin yang semakin memerah setelah menjadikan dirinya pusat perhatian, Yoongi benar-benar merasa ia harus turun tangan.

"Hargai privasi orang lain, Taehyung," ujarnya tanpa berusaha melirik lawan bicaranya. Seolah terkunci, kedua irisnya tetap melekat pada milik Seokjin yang melakukan hal serupa. Yoongi tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan meski ia menyadari keheningan yang kini menguasai amatlah tidak menyenangkan.

Seokjin lah yang memutuskan kontak mata lebih dulu, meraih lengan Taehyung yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya untuk mengelus lembut seraya berbisik, "Tidak perlu, Tae- _ah_. Aku baik-baik saja," lalu menoleh pada Jimin dan menyuguhkan sebuah senyum hangat. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jimin _ie_. Terima kasih."

Bukan berarti Yoongi tak menyadari pandangan yang Taehyung tujukan padanya sebelum keadaan kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia selalu menyadari hal terkecil yang terjadi karena poin utama suatu hal selalu dimulai dari hal yang paling sering diabaikan. Yoongi hanya tak mau memperpanjang masalah dengan meladeni bocah ingusan.

"Yoongi _chii_ ," di malam hari, ketika semua orang telah terlelap, mereka berpapasan di atas tangga dan Yoongi bersumpah ia hanya menginginkan sebuah gelas, bukan Seokjin dengan wajah bantal dan piyama merah muda tak masuk akal. "Terima kasih."

Ia ingin membalasnya dengan kalimat pedas seperti, "Aku tak melakukannya untukmu," namun Yoongi selalu lebih hati-hati, lebih pemilih dalam menggunakan kata-katanya ketika menyangkut Seokjin. Jadi ia hanya menghela napas, melanjutkan niatnya untuk turun dan mengambil sebuah gelas di dapur setelah berucap pelan, "Tidurlah, _Hyung_. Selamat malam."

Semua orang mempunyai rahasia. Yoongi benar-benar merasa semua ini sangatlah tak adil—Seokjin memegang rahasianya, sebagian kisah hidupnya, sedangkan ia tak mengetahui apapun tentang kehidupan Seokjin sebelum mereka bertemu, atau _apapun_. Pada poin ini, Yoongi hanya ingin mengetahui apapun tentang Seokjin.

"Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri," ia berbisik setelah Seokjin masuk ke dalam kamar, diikuti oleh suara pintu tertutup rapat. Pada akhirnya, semua orang memiliki satu rahasia yang disimpan cukup untuk diri sendiri. Keterlibatan orang lain pastilah mutlak ketidaksengajaan atau awal dari sebuah bencana bertajuk penyesalan.

Dan rahasia milik Min Yoongi berbaring di sana—di balik kapas dan perban pada leher Kim Seokjin yang dengan ironis _berterimakasih,_ meski pada akhirnya yang ia lakukan adalah membantu menjaga rahasia milik _diri sendiri_ , bukan orang lain.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu scene dari fanfic multi-chap YoonJinTae (dan OT7) yang nggak bakal bisa saya selesaiin.. #dibuangsayang_

 _Ada yang bisa nebak apa rahasia Yoongi?_

 **Review?**


End file.
